Little and Lost
by Blu Writes Stuff
Summary: Danny turns into a ghost at the age of 4 and doesn't understand what is going on. His parents shoot at him, so he runs into the portal as the only way out. He will meet a different ghost that will help him on the way, but in the end he is going to meet Vlad. Can Danny forgive his parents or will Vlad be his new family? (I do not own Danny Phantom) CHAPTERS 3-7 HAVE BEEN EDITED
1. Chapter 1 : New Life

**A/N : This is my first ever published story. Tell me if I should continue with it or if you have other ideas that I should do. Hope you enjoy!**

Summary ; Danny turns into a ghost at the age of 4 and doesn't understand what is going on. His parents shoot at him, so he runs into the portal as the only way out. He will meet a different ghost that will help him on the way, but in the end he is going to meet Vlad. And Vlad find someone that really can help him get over his loneliness.

…..

Little four year old Danny Fenton stared in awe at his parents work. They were ghost hunters. I made weapons and traps and hated all beings with ectoplasm for blood. They would rip ghosts apart molecule by molecule! If there any. Amity Park was home for ghosts, but Maddie and Jack Fenton have never seen one before. That is why they are making a ghost portal to the ghost realm.

Danny sat on a stool and swung his feet back and forth in the lab. His parents were almost finished with it and he was so excited, that he wanted to be there when it was started up. Jazz, his older sister, didn't care much for what her parents did. She didn't even believe in ghosts! She was more of a brains kind of person, not the supernatural. She was

"Ok, honey bunches. I think it's ready," Jack announced to his wife, who took off her jumpsuit hood and dropped her tools.

Maddie went to stand next to her son and husband, Jack picked up a controller and Danny sat with the biggest smile ever. Maddie giggled and wrapped her arms around son.

"BONZAI!" Jack screamed and flipped the controls, but only a lone spark flew. The portal didn't work. "Awww," Maddie and Jack said, disappointed.

Danny looked to his parents, then back to the portal. Then he was snapped back when his mom ruffled his hair, "Your dad and I are going upstairs for dinner, don't be too long down here."

"Ok, mommy. I won't be long," Danny replied and turned his attention back to the portal, not paying attetion, when his parents actually trudged up the steps, sad.

Danny got up and went to explore the portal, making sure he put on his hazmat suit, that his parents made. It was white with black boots, gloves and a belt, with a Jack Fenton face on it. Danny shook his head and ripped it off, saying "Silly, daddy."

He stepped into the giant hole and ran a hand on the wall, mouthing a 'wow' with his mouth. He looked all around the portal, thinking he could find what was wrong with it, so that his mommy and daddy weren't sad anymore. Then he found the ON button.

Danny giggled and started walking out, so that he could tell them what they had forgot, but missed the wiring. Tripping, Danny used the wall for support, but when he did, he heard a whine and then pain exploded all over him. Danny screamed for what felt like hours, pain hurting every ounce of his little body.

Jack and Maddie didn't react to his screams, until they finally ceased. When they got to the lab, a boy with white hair, neon green eyes and a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots and a belt, stood, leaning against the side of the portal for support.

Jack reacted without thinking, yelling, "GHOST!" and firing up a weapon, Maddie following suit.

Danny stood, with eyes wide at his parents, "Mommy? Daddy?"

Jack's weapon whined, "Leave, you spook! Or we'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!"

Danny whimpered, his legs felt weak, he couldn't move.

Maddie jumped him, "Leave, ectoplasmic scum!" she shot her weapon a few inches from Danny, causing him to fall back into the portal. He was so tired and exhausted, he could barely see straight. Then a figure came into view.

"Dear child, close your eyes, fall asleep," it said. From where Danny was floating, he looked like a shadow with stars from outer space.

Danny's eyes drooped as the figure caught him, "I like stars…" Danny trailed, his voice getting softer.

"Yes, child. Go to sleep. You will feel better when you wake…" it said, again. Danny listened and closed his eyes, sleep was a welcome gift.

…..

_Back at the Fenton's_

"Look, Jack!" Maddie exclaimed, "It's working, now."

Jack smiled and hugged her, "Let's celebrate with some fudge and the kids!"

She nodded and they went upstairs. "Jazz! Danny! Come down, we have to celebrate!"

Jazz, reluctantly, came downstairs, "What's this all about? I have things to do, besides talk about ghost," the 6 year old complained.

Maddie smiled and sat in a kitchen chair, "We can't say until the entire family is down. Where's Danny, Jazz?"

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know. Last I saw Danny, he was down in the lab, with you guys. He didn't come upstairs."

Maddie gave a confused look, so did Jack. Where could Danny be? He wasn't in his room, or the lab, or anywhere in the house. He's too young to run away.

"Maddie, the last time we saw him, was in the lab, just before going upstairs… You don't think…" Jack trailed, getting an idea.

Maddie shook her head, "Impossible, that could never happen," she denied.

Jack sighed, "It did say…"

Jazz cutted in, "Who are you talking about?"

Maddie turned towards her daughter, guilty started building up in her chest, "Once the portal was activated, a ghost with white hair and green eyes appeared. We reacted and he went back through the portal. He wore a suit that was black with white boots, gloves and a belt."

Jazz tilted her head, "Didn't Danny have a suit, that was white and had black gloves, boots and a belt?"

Maddie nodded, "Yes, Jazz, but what if he's just a form of Danny? Sometimes, when a ghost is formed, they make a form of the first thing that they see or come to mind."

Jazz was still confused, "Who would wanna be Danny?"

The two parents shrugged, Jack then continued, "How about we go see the portal? It's finally working!"

The two females smiled and the three forgot about their son/brother, instantly.

**A/N : Cliffhanger \0.0/ Hope you enjoyed, I will be posting either daily or weekly, depends on my schedule!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Someone is There

**A/N : I know some of you were thinking "OMG Why did they forget about Danny!" That's not the case, to clarify. They thought he was somewhere around the house or outside playing. Sorry for the scare, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Suggestions, ideas and other welcomed!**

Danny woke in a strange place.

There were clocks and gears everywhere, the ceiling, the floors and walls. Danny was confused. How did he get here? Who brought him here? He looked out an open gear. Why was the sky so green? And why did purple doors float around?

Danny hopped out of the bed, that was fully purple, and slowly, limped out of the room. His leg ached, each time he put weight on it, while a slow headache reached the young child's head.

Danny made it to the main room, and gaped in awe. The giant clock tower was 10 times the size of him and was amazingly made. Gears and clocks, also, littered the room, along with several TimeClocks. The room was green, black and purple, mixed. _This person must really like green, black and purple, _Danny thought, as he, slowly, spun around to take in everything.

"Wonderful, isn't it, Daniel?" a voice asked from behind him, making him yelp in surprise.

Danny turned, the voice was an old man. No what scratch that, a man. Wait, wait, a child? The ghost wore a purple hood, with unsettling red eyes, unmatching to his gentle smile. The ghost had a staff with a clock on it and a clock as his core.

"Who… are you?" Danny asked, taking a step back. Mommy said to never talk to strangers, but why would she listen to him? She fired her bad weapons at him.

The ghost changed back into an old man, then floated up to the little boy, "I am Clockwork. Master of All Time. Past, present and future and I have seen your whole life."

That sent chills up Danny's back, causing his entire body to shudder. Danny frowned, then asked, "Why am I here?"

"First," Clockwork said, "Are you hungry? You've been out for quite some time."

Danny's stomach decided to growl at that moment. Heat rushed to his cheeks, as he nodded a yes. Clockwork lead the small boy to a black table and set down some toast and orange juice in front of him. Said boy, silently, ate his breakfast, while the Time Master watched the time streams.

Danny was very curious about the man that was taking care of him. He seemed nice, but he didn't look like a human. Daddy said that all ghosts were evil, so he couldn't be a ghost.

Danny finished his plate and half-drank his juice, then made his way over to the nice man. Danny looked to the time streams and, curiously, asked, "What are these?"

Clockwork smiled and explained, "Time streams, they show me everything that has, will and is now happening."

Danny looked away from the clocks, "What are you?"

"Kind of rude to ask such a question, right Daniel?" Clockwork tried correcting the boy. Danny blushed and mumbled a sorry. "It's all right. As for what I am, I am a ghost. I know your father told you all ghosts are evil, but they are not, not all. I, and many others, protect humans from the wraths of dangerous ghosts," Clockwork explained.

Danny started to understand. "But why did mommy and daddy shoot at me? I thought they loved me," Danny asked, tears prickling his eyes.

The Master of Time floated down to the child's height, "They don't know what you are, young Daniel. You are a halfa," Danny titled his head in confusion, about to ask what a halfa was, but Clockwork continued, "You are both ghost and human. When your parents shot at you, you didn't look like your human form."

Danny nodded and Clockwork placed a hand on his chest. A white ring formed around his waist, transforming him into his ghost half, "This is what you looked like to them, Daniel."

Clockwork handed him a mirror and Danny gasped. His hair turned to a snow white and his eyes a toxic green. His jeans and t-shirt changed into a black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves and a belt, this time with a DP symbol on his chest.

Danny's breaths became raspy, "Mommy and daddy shoot because I'm a ghost?" he asked and Clockwork, sadly, nodded.

"There's somewhere I want to take you, but that will be later. Why don't you go try out your powers? There's a room next to yours, you can use, ok?" Clockwork said, trying to comfort the boy. Danny nodded, a small smile appeared on his face, as he rushed towards the room. Clockwork went back to his job, then was, rudely, interrupted, once more.

"Clockwork!" a deep voice shouted from behind him.

Clockwork sighed, and without turning said, "I know. I cannot intervene."

The voice stepped out of the shadows. This ghost has one giant eye and a green and black rob. He floated closer, since he had a spectral tail, instead of legs, "Then, why did you? You know the rules."

Clockwork turned, "Would you like to see what would happen, if I didn't?" Fire blazed in his red eyes, as the observer shook his head, "I protect the future; I can intervene, if it means doing my job."

Observer thought for a moment, "But you cannot take care of the child, what will you do with him?"

Clockwork turned back to his work, "I will give him to someone, who knows what he's going through. The other one."

"Do you really think he'll take care of a four-year-old?" The observer questioned.

"He'll do it, when he knows who Daniel is. Will ever stop doubting me?" Clockwork joked. The observer nodded and vanished. Once he left, Clockwork changed the time stream to an event a few months later.

"He will certainly have a better future."


	3. Chapter 3 : New Memories, New Family

**A/N : OMFG! The chapter is kinda long and I was sorta unsure on how to role with this. Anyhow, I'm grateful for the reviews and favs with my story, seeing how it is a first. Thanks for all your support, please keep reviewing, ideas are nice! ENĵOY!**

Jazz woke up the next morning, expecting to see Danny eating breakfast in his space pjs, but she didn't. And when she went to his room, it wasn't his room anymore, it was a guest room. Next, she checked family albums and photos and found that it was only her and her parents. Jazz's heart raced in her chest and tears burned her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Maddie and Jack sat at the kitchen table, fixing up ghost weapons and drinking coffee.

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz asked and both parents looked up, "Do you know where Danny is?"

The two shared a confused look, "Who's Danny? Jazz are you feeling alright?" Maddie asked as she put her hand to her daughter's head.

Jazz pulled away, "I'm fine. I'm just going to go read."

Jazz was very much freaked out that her parents had no idea, who her brother was. It was like he never existed to them, but only to. 'I'm not going insane,' she kept telling herself and she wasn't, but the six year old girl had no idea where were brother was. She didn't even know where to start looking.

_Ghost Zone - Clockwork's Tower_

"What are we doing, Mr. Clockwork?" little Danny asked, shyness no longer in his voice, but curiosity, as he followed the Time Wizard through the tower.

"I am taking you to someone, who will take and watch over you," he explained, gently.

Danny's smile disappeared, "But I don't want someone else to take care of me. I like you." Tears began to well up in his eyes, making them a brighter blue.

Clockwork stopped and turned to the boy, "I know, Daniel, but I cannot take care of you forever. I have a job to do, but I promise to visit every once and a while," he promised, trying to calm the sniffling toddler.

Danny nodded and held Clockwork's hand. He smiled and lead the boy towards an open portal, "Where does he live?" Danny asked.

"The human realm."

Danny's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "I don't want a human to take care of me!"

"Don't worry, young Daniel. This is no ordinary human, he is just like you. He is both human and ghost. He'll be your new guardian and if you would like, your new father," Clockwork told him and Danny gave him a small smile, thankful that he would not be shot at again.

Before Danny went in, he lifted up his hood from his black cloak, Clockwork gave him and gave Clockwork the ok. They both stepped in and was met with a lab that looked more confined, than Fenton Works. Computers and machines littered the countertops.

"Clockwork, what brings you here?" a sweet, but bitter voice asked. Danny hid behind Clockwork, just before the man turned the corner, lowering his head into his hood.

"There's someone here that I think you'll want to meet. Come now, don't be shy," Clockwork coaxed the boy, but he only hid more. Clockwork sighed and stepped a little ways from him.

Danny looked up at the stranger. He had white hair, pulled from his face, and deep ocean blue eyes, a soft smile formed on his face. Danny knew enough to know this man was all business. He wore a black suit with a red tie, along with black shoes. Danny smelled something sweet, but was replaced with metal and chemicals. Danny gulped and met the man's eyes, like the sky meeting the ocean. Danny blinked, but didn't say anything.

"Clockwork, why did you bring me a child?" He asked, looking back at the Time Master.

"Because," he began, "He is now your son. He is just like you."

The man's eyebrows scrunched together and he stared into nothing, "How could he be just like me? And I've never had a lover."

Clockwork smiled and a clock appeared, creating an image of the Fenton Works lab, the night Danny turned. His screams rolled around the lab and the green flash blinded the man's eyes. Danny bite his lip and whimpered, remembering the night horribly. The experience he wasn't looking for.

When the memory was over, Vlad was surprised. This is Maddie's child. The love of his life, hurt her own son. Vlad didn't know what to think anymore. Did he still love her or did he think she was a monster?

"Daniel, why don't you go explore upstairs, I need to speak with Mr. Masters for a little," Clockwork told the boy and he nodded, heading up the steps. Clockwork turned back to Vlad, "His parents no longer think he exist. I have erased their memory of Daniel. It would be wise for them not to raise the thing they most despise and he would fail to hide it from them. That is why he is yours. You are both hybrids. You can teach him and care for him. You are also his Godfather, if I'm not mistaken. I will erase all of his memories and replace them with ones of you, but only if you agree," Clockwork bargained with the richest man on the planet.

Vlad thought for a moment. He has always wanted a son, but he never found the right woman and adopting was just too complicated for the simple man. And Daniel reminded him so much of Maddie.

"I'll be his father," he smiled, "What about a mother?"

"I cannot say anything about that," Clockwork smiled, also. "Good luck, Plasmius. I know you'll need it."

Vlad rolled his eyes and the ghost was gone in a flash. _Now, to go find my son, _Vlad thought and kept his smile. He walked upstairs and looked for the blue-eyed child, but he was nowhere to be seen. No one knew, except Clockwork, but at that moment, Danny's memories were replaced and he no longer felt pain, but happiness.

"Daniel, where are you?" Vlad called out for him.

"Up here, daddy!" the boy shouted and giggled. Vlad looked up from the library / study, to see the ghost tot upside down, feet planted on the ceiling. He was using his powers and forgot how to get down.

Vlad climbed the ladder that lead to the higher shelves, "Now, Daniel, jump and I'll catch you. Don't be afraid."

Danny grinned and, defensively, stated, "I'm not scared, daddy! I'm a big boy, watch!" With that, the young ghost jumped and screamed all the way down, until Vlad's arms were around him.

"Not scared, eh?" Vlad lifted an eyebrow and set Danny on the floor.

The boy stuck his tongue out, "No fair, I didn't know it was that far." Vlad ruffled his dark hair. Danny let out a big giggle, then ran towards the doors, a sneaky smile appeared on his face, "Betcha can't find me."

He stepped into the hall and turned invisible. Vlad stepped out a second after, then looked all over, with no trace of him. "Daniel, I don't think you should use your powers. You still need practice," he informed his mischievous son.

"Really?" Danny whispered to himself, then turned visible in front of Vlad, scaring him a bit, "I don't need practice," he stated and cocked his head.

Vlad smiled and picked up the goofball, who was laughing so hard, and threw him over his shoulder, "I found ya! I win."

Danny shouted, still giggling, "You cheated!"

Once they both calmed down, it was time to start making dinner. It was late afternoon and Danny was already getting tired. He yawned and started playing with a ball of ectoplasm, bouncing it around like a soccer ball.

"You're not getting tired are you?" Vlad asked, watching the child as he naturally kicked the ball, while finding a good meal to cook, in the kitchen.

Danny shook his head, denying he was the least bit tired. "I'm not sleepy," he looked up and met his eyes, "Are you sleepy?"

Vlad smiled and teased him, "No, but you're a bad liar."

Danny floated on top of the counter, "No, I'm not. I'm not tired and I will prove it to you," he crossed his arms and watched Vlad make dinner.

"Huh-uh and how are you going to do that?"

"Easy," Danny said with a shrug, "I stay awake."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to stay up past bedtime?" Danny nodded, "Well, ok, but only for an hour more, no more. First, we are going to have pasta tonight."

Danny smiled and helped out with dinner. Once they ate, Danny was even _more _tired. He could barely keep his eyes open. The two went to the family room and watched a movie, by the first five minutes, he was out. His head laid in Vlad's lap and was wrapped around a warm blanket. His bangs covered his eyes and quiet snores were released as he dreamt on. Vlad smiled and picked up the child, once the movie was over, and brought him to his room. Vlad didn't question how he knew or how the room was built in one day, but he knew it was the doings of Clockwork.

Vlad entered the room, the walls were dark blue with tiny white spots and the floor was a soft white carpet. Two large windows stood across from the door, Daniel's bed right in between the two. His bed was a normal oak bed with a spiraled design and his comforter said NASA written across the bottom. Two bookshelves and a closet sat on the left side of the door and toys were scattered across the room.

Making his way through the mess, Vlad laid Danny down and he curled into his comfy blankets, a smile lifted on his face. Vlad leaned down and kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

"Goodnight, young Daniel."

**A/N : See you on Sunday! :D **


	4. Chapter 4 : Searching and Rules

**A/N : Sorry for the chapter! I didn't want to fast forward so fast into the story. The beginning to this chapter is important to the story, but the other half is just a bit of Danny's rebellious and stubborn heart. I thought it would be nice to add a little Danny and Vlad scene to the story. I hope you enjoy! Reviews, Ideas and suggestions welcomed! :)**

**_A few months later…_**

Jazz gave up. She just did. The first time in her life, she gave up. And it wasn't like on a project or convincing her parents that there are no ghosts. No, she wished. She gave up on finding her brother. Her parents thought she was acting strange. She'd asked where they were on her brother's birth day. They said taking care of her because she was only two. The more she questioned them, the more she gave up.

Jazz looked everywhere. School, friends, though he didn't have many, teachers, and policemen. No one knew who the boy was! Jazz cried every night, yearning for her brother. The last thing she said to him was to get out of her room. Now, she regretted not saying how much she really loved him. He would never know, wherever he was. She'd wished that he would come in and say some fact about astronauts and cheer her up.

She knew she wouldn't see him ever again. She would never tuck him in at night because their parents were too busy with ghosts. She would never see that lopsided grin he made, when he knew he was in trouble. She would never comfort him when he had a bad dream. She would never tell him how much she loved him.

She wished she could have a do-over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wisconsin<em>**

In the home of Vlad Masters, it was peaceful and quiet. Not a single mouse scurried across the kitchen floor. No maids rushing around to fulfill an order. Only a fireplace crackled every one and a while, in the study, that Vlad was using at that moment to research something.

Well, it was quiet, while it lasted. Daniel Masters and his dog, Cujo chased after each other, up and down the halls. Blasting and flying past each other. Their giggles and parks bounced around the walls and into the air vents, sending it to every room. Even the study.

Vlad looked up at the clock and sighed. It wasn't even noon and the boy was making a racket. Vlad got up from his comfy chair and went to find Danny. What made the billionaire so agitated, was the fact that he told Danny not to use his ectorays in the mansion or run down the halls like a mad man, which was what Vlad was doing.

"Daniel." Said boy, stopped in his tracks and grimaced. He got caught! Oh no, he knew his daddy wasn't happy and that he was going to be in major trouble. Danny turned and looked to the ground.

"Yes, daddy?" the boy whispered. Vlad stood several feet away with his hands behind his back, both in their ghosts forms.

"I'm not very happy, right now. Do you know why?" Vlad said, bitterness, that Danny never liked to hear, on his voice.

"I was using my powers in the house… again," Danny admitted.

Vlad took a step forward and Danny took one back, briefly, making eye contact with the older halfa. Vlad sighed, "Why do you disobey my rules, Daniel?" The little one simply shrugged. "I won't let this go unpunished, but it will not be too bad." The boy lifted his head, but still didn't make eye contact.

Vlad lead Danny down to the lab and a little surprise waited for both of them.

"Clockwork!" Danny said and rushed to greet the ghost. His mood did a whole 180.

"Hello, Daniel. I see you broke the rules again," the Time Ghost reminded him and he replied with a pout.

"Clockwork," a voice broke through the reunion, "What a surprise."

The two turned to Plasmius, who held no emotion and clasped his hands behind his back. "Plasmius, a surprise a planned for. I come here just for a visit. Knowing my little apprentice hasn't seen me in so long," Clockwork ruffled the boy's messy white hair.

Then turned back to Plasmius, all business, "Some of the ghosts agreed to teach him. Ghost Writer, Pandora, Frostbite, Dora, etc. That is, if you agree. If you do, his first class is with Dora in two weeks." He turned to Danny, who was curious as to what they were talking about, "Goodbye, Daniel. I will be back sooner than you think."

_Poof! _He was gone and Danny stared at the spot, where he stood, then back to Vlad. Vlad was in his thinking mood. Will he let Daniel be taught by human teachers or ghost teachers? He has two weeks to decide.

"Come, Daniel," he told Danny, who groaned. "Don't think I didn't forget," he said with a smile.

**A/N : Just a little heads up, I might be adding another one of my stories, that's in my old docs. I really like baby/little Danny stories. I might add a kidnapping or a field trip story in the future. I'll write whatever you guys like to read. :D See ya Tuesday!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Additions and Complications

**A/N : OMG OMG I am so dearly sorry for the late update. I've been MEGA busy and everyday I've been getting headaches, along with writer's block. Stress with school and grades is killing me, along with soccer practice. I'll try to get at least three chapters this week. Also, if you didn't see I added a story called, 'New Game' go check it out. It's a field trip story. Again, tell me what kind of stories you guys like to read and I'll see if I can come up with something. Reviews, Ideas, suggestions welcomed! :)**

**Two years later…**

Danny was 5 and 364 days old. His birthday was tomorrow and he was bursting with energy and excitement. But that did take away from his school time. Vlad decided that Danny, would in fact, be taught by ghosts. Why did he decided this? One, he didn't have to pay for teachers and two, he did trust the ghosts, even if he doesn't show it, physically.

Danny was practicing battle stances with Pandora, at the moment. But being his birthday tomorrow, he was distracted and landed on his bottom several times, pouting.

"Little Phantom, why are you so distracted today?" Ms. Pandora asked. Danny dropped his practice sword and looked to the ground.

"Tomorrow's my birthday and I'm turning 6! I'm sorry, Ms. Pandora, but daddy promised a surprise and I just really want to know what it is!" Danny apologized and exclaimed with joy, floating off the ground and spinning around the warrior ghost.

She giggled and caught the child, "Calm yourself. I know you're dearly excited, but right now, you need to practice with battle and I know you have that big test coming soon."

Danny grumbled, "OK, I'll focus more."

With that, they spent until lunch time together, battling and beating each other. After lunch, Danny was to meet with Ghost Writer for academic lessons, which were reading, writing and math. Danny didn't like reading and writing, but math was like a stroll through the park.

Danny stumbled over the words in his book and shook his head frustrated. The Ghost Writer saw this and floated over to the boy, "Daniel, what has you troubled?"

Danny sighed, "It's my birthday tomorrow and daddy has a surprise for me. I'm really excited and really curious. I'm sorry if I not paying attention," he apologized. The Ghost Writer smiled and ruffled his white hair.

"It's all right, Daniel. You've been working hard, lately." He began to float away, "Oh, and it's 'if I'm not'" he said, correcting the learning child.

The rest of the day zoomed by for Danny, as he finished classes and went back home. Tomorrow was Saturday and it was exactly a week 'til Christmas **(A/N : I don't actually know when Danny's b-day is :P) **Danny had no classes tomorrow or Sunday, he had the entire weekend to celebrate with his dad.

"Daddy!" Danny called throughout the home, but received no answer. Danny's eyebrows scrunched together, confused. He was never in the house alone before. Even a maid would be there to greet him and lead him upstairs. Danny called out, again, receiving no answer.

He groaned and flew through the floor, too anxious to walk up the stairs. Once he landed in the dining room, he realized the house was unnaturally silent, not even picking up a sound with his heightened earring. "Daaadddyyy!" he shouted, again. No answer, then he heard a slight tap of a shoe and tried locating it.

The boy flew all around the house and still couldn't find Vlad. But two doors down from his bedroom, Danny stopped at a door, that looked like his, but with pink instead of blue. Curiously, he opened it and found Vlad, with his back turned towards a elegant white crib.

Danny tilted his head, "Daddy?"

Vlad turned, his expression soft, yet confused , "Daniel, you're home awfully early." He looked to his watch, then back to the child, "oh, my. I'm actually late. I'm sorry, Daniel, that I wasn't downstairs, I was taking care of your early surprise."

Danny smiled, "What is my surprise?"

Vlad stood up from his chair and showed Danny a baby girl laying in the crib. She had wispy black hair and brilliant blue eyes, like Danny. She wore a red and white onesie with a red knitted beanie. She was so tiny, her body barely took up the crib and it was smaller than half her stuffed animals.

Danny walked up to the crib and floated to the top of the railing. Vlad stood next to him. "Her name is Danielle and she's your new sister."

Danny let the little babe grasped his finger and asked, "Why does she look like me?"

"That, my dear boy, is because she is you. Well, a younger girl clone of you. She'll have many of the same interests, likes, dislikes and habits. It'll be like growing up with a twin. You've been asking me for a sibling for quite some time, so I made your wish come true," Vlad explained and picked up Danielle.

"Can I give her a nickname? Danielle seems too long," Danny asked.

Vlad nodded, "What would you her nickname to be?"

Danny floated to the ground and put on his thinking face, then a light bulb appeared on top of his head, "Dani, but with an I."

Vlad let Danny hold his new sister and smiled, "I think that's a wonderful name."

Danny sat on the ground and played with Dani. He grew to love her in that small amount of time. He couldn't stop smiling and couldn't stop making her laugh. Her cheeks became bright red from all the smiling and Danny grew tired from the day's excitement and hard work.

Danny yawned and Vlad took notice of this. He picked up Danielle and lead Danny two doors down to his room. He didn't even bother changing, he hopped into bed and closed his eyes. Vlad ran a hand through his hair and pulled Dani closer to her brother, to say good night.

* * *

><p><strong>FentonWorks - Same Day<strong>

_Danny would've been two today, _Jazz thought. Yes Jazz hasn't forgotten about her little brother and will probably never forget. She's asked her parents everyday on something about Danny, but they'd look at her clueless and concerned. They thought she was going through an imaginary friend stage and played along, but every time they did, she would be even more sad.

"Jasmine! Could you come downstairs please?" her mother called and she sighed and went downstairs.

"Yes, mom?" she said as she arrived at the bottom, greeted by not only her mother and father, but by another woman. "Mo, who's the lady?"

"Jasmine, be a little more kind. This is Ms. Spectra. She's going to help you," she explained, gently, but Jazz didn't think too kindly of it.

The eight year old, with the mind of a ten year old, made a confused and furious face, "I don't need _help_, mom. I'm perfectly fine."

"Princess," Jack spoke for the first time, "Ms. Spectra is a kind woman who you can talk to about any problems you have."

Tears sprung in the child's eyes, as she backed away. "No," she repeated over and over. "I don't have any problems, except for the fact that you don't understand. Leave me alone, I'm not crazy!"

She flew up the stairs and slammed her door shut, stuffing her face in her pillow and crying. Downstairs, Maddie and Jack sent concerned looks towards Ms. Spectra. She smiled, "Don't worry, this is normal. Kids will spend too much time alone, causing them to push their parents away. I suggest you either spend more time with her, or find her a friend to be with."

Maddie made a tight lipped smiled, thanked Ms. Spectra and lead her out the door. Turning towards Jack, she felt her chest become hollow and her eyes burned with a familiar salty liquid. "Jack, we've been too obsessed with ghosts! We've forgotten about our only child. School won't start for another two weeks and no kids are willing to play with her. What are we going to do?"

He shook his head, got up and pulled her in for an embrace, "I don't know, Mads, but we better think of something soon."

Upstairs, Jazz was fresh out of tears and pulled her knees close to her chest. "I just want my brother back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Again, go check out my other story and I'll post more chapters for this one Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Along with Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday for my others. Thank guys and I'll check in with you tomorrow!**

**Blu **


	6. Chapter 6 : New Friend or Foe

**A/N : OMFG I am so so so so so so sorry about saying i'll post everyday. I have been really really busy with school projects and it doesn't help that I sometimes do not know what to write. **

**Some of you were asking for a special character so I tried to fit him in here. Hope you like it, It's kinda crappy, but whateve. Ideas, suggestions, reviews welcomed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another two years later…<strong>

It was a sunny spring day and Danny and Dani were outside playing, in the woods behind the mansion. Danny was now eight years old. His hair longer and thicker, his bangs always getting in his eyes, obscuring those gorgeous blue eyes from seeing. He is still stubborn and sometimes disobedient, but only when he wants to have fun.

Danielle was almost three years old and was just learning to speak in full sentences. Since Danny rarely left her side, she learned many things from him. Speaking, pranks, games, anything a kid with ghost powers can learn. Yes, Dani too had ghost powers, she is Danny's clone. Her hair was still thin and came down to her jawline. Her baby blue eyes could light up the night sky. She was still smaller than average, but Danny and Vlad didn't mind, it made her cuter.

"Pway, Danny!" Dani giggled, clapping her hands as she sat on the soft green grass.

Danny grinned, "It's p-l-ah, Dani. Not pway." He sighed, "Anyway, what do you want to play?"

Dani smiled and phased through the dirt. Danny looked all around for her, eyes wide in surprise. Then he came to the realization, she wanted to play hide and seek. With a groan he answered her, "Dani, you always want to play that game. Can't you think of anything else?"

Dani appeared in a tree branch in front of Danny, swinging on it like a monkey. Her tongue stuck out and she crossed her eyes. Danny shook his head, amused by his little sister's actions. He wondered if he was like that at her age.

"Dani," he said, as he pulled her down from the tree, brushing off the branches and leaves, clumping in her hair. "Let's go inside. It's been hours." Her stomach grumbled with hunger. "And I guess someone is hungry. Maybe Dad can make his grilled cheeses!"

Dani giggled and climb out of her big brother's arms and onto his shoulders, tugging at his hair, to balance herself. "Go! Go!" she laughed some more.

Danielle always laughed when she was around Danny, it was like a sibling thing. She could not stop smiling or giggling, when they were together. No matter if he makes her mad or cry, she's still happy.

Once they made it inside, Danny made his way to the kitchen. The smell of cleaning products, alerted the children that the maids were here. Which meant they clean the entire house. Which meant they were gonna take down their blanket fort they made and slept in last night.

Dani pouted and crossed her arms, when Danny told her this. But Danny never liked to see her unhappy or angry. He picked her up and put her in the highchair. Then, played with her hair, "Don't worry, Dani. We'll make a bigger fort, a better fort! One that even Daddy can't get into!"

"What can I not get into?" a male voiced erupted the kids out of their fantasy world. Vlad Masters still had the same white-grey hair and deep royal blue eyes. His hands were folded behind his back and his one eyebrow was lifted.

Danny blushed, "Nothing! I was just cheering Dani up. The maids are gonna clean everything, which means they'll clean our blanket fort from last night."

Vlad walked up to the two, a smirk appearing on his face, "I see. Well, I guess we'll make a bigger one, maybe a castle, tonight."

The duo smiled brightly. "Weawwy?" Dani asked, jumping in her seat.

He nodded, then clapped and rubbed his hands together, "First, lunch time. Who wants grilled cheese?"

Dani and Danny cheered and sat at the table, patiently waiting for food. They were starving! They were playing all morning, until their stomach begged for food.

Once they started eating, all three could see their breath, two blue, one red. They all knew they got that when they were around each other, but it had foreign feel to. Dani didn't pay attention and continued eating bits of her grilled cheese, while Danny and Vlad searched, frantically, around the kitchen. Vlad was annoyed, but Danny was frightened.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Vlad muttered under his breath. Danny vaguely made out the sentence, but wasn't paying attention.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU WILL FEAR MY EVIL 3-D SQUARE OF DOOM! BEWARE!" a voice behind them shouted.

Danny turned his head to see a chubby ghost with blue skin and blue overalls, plus a blue beanie. Vlad eyed him, warily.

"Hi," Danny greeted him. "Want some grilled cheese?" Danny asked, using his manners just like Dora taught him.

The Box Ghost lifted an eyebrow, then shouted once more, "YOU WILL FEAR MY AMAZING - GAH!"

Before he could finish, Vlad blasted him into the other room. Seeing his children confused, he quickly explained, "Stay here and do not move."

After his warning, he beat the Box Ghost back to the Zone and went back to the kitchen. It wasn't a very long fight. The Box Ghost wasn't much of a challenger.

"Daddy, I wanted him to be my friend," Danny whined.

Danielle yawned, "I want pway wit Boxy."

As the yawn was contagious, Danny did the same and his eyelids drooped. Upon seeing this, Vlad picked up the two children. "I think it's time for a nap. Then later we can build the fort, ok?"

The two nodded and fell asleep even before they made it to their rooms.

As Vlad laid Danny down, his sense went off. Without looking, Vlad knew who it was. "What do I need to watch out for now?"

Clockwork stepped out of the shadows, he gripped his time staff tight. "You know what you have to do, Plasmius? You cannot just keep him in the dark."

"I know," Vlad snapped. He didn't like being reminded every night what he must tell Daniel. But he is still simply too young to understand. So why is Clockwork pushing? He stepped into the hall and closed the young boy's bedroom door, "Why do you keep reminding me, but he wouldn't understand?"

"Because," he started, "I am his ghost guardian, whether you approve or not. And when do you plan on telling the boy?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Vlad sighed. He didn't know when he would tell him. Maybe keep it off for a few more years, or months. He's still a child. Vlad doesn't want Daniel growing up without a real childhood. He can't stand the thought of what would've happened if Clockwork didn't save him that day.

Experiments? Torture? Betrayal?

"When do you think I should tell him?" He asked Clockwork.

The Time Master looked away, then whispered, "On his fourteenth birthday, he will receive a gift. Something he cannot touch or see, but feel. When the time is right, you will tell him why." He started flying off.

"Wait," Vlad stopped him. "How will I know what the gift is?"

Clockwork smirked, "Oh you'll know. Time-in!"

Vlad was left standing in the hall, deep in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/N : I'm sorry guys. I guess I'll have to change updates for Little and Lost unknown. Definitely one every Friday though, so keep a look out.**

**-Blu**


	7. Chapter 7 : New Chances are Worth Taking

**A/N : I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME IN MY SLEEP! These things are hard to do. I had such a HUGE writer's block in this story, that I had no idea where I was going with this. PLEEEEEEASE I need ideas, suggestions and reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL! duces...**

**Be Grateful Its a 2,000 word Chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7 : New Chances are Worth Taking<strong>

**About 6 years later…**

As the clouds began to shut the sun away for the day, Danny Masters became more excited. He loved the rain, sleet, snow, hail, and all else. He loved sitting outside and feel each little raindrop complete its purpose. He loved the smell of wet grass and the sound it made tapping on the roof.

However, his younger sister, Dani, did not like storms at all. She loved the sunshine, breeze and the chirping of the birds. She hated the sound of thunder crashing through the sky and the howling of the wind blowing down the trees. She was absolutely afraid of it.

The fourteen and nine year old sat in living room, watching from the windowsill of the beautiful day. Dani cuddled in her big brother's lap, reading a small book and looking outside, every so often. Danny sat up against the wall, with a grin on his face, never taking his eyes off the window. He looked down once and a while to check on Dani.

To say he was overprotective, would be a HUGE understatement. As kids, they played a lot, which resulted in many injuries. Many times when Dani got her knee scraped or twisted her ankle, Danny was sent into overprotective mode and took care of her. Dani loved that, but sometimes it would be a little annoying. Like a papercut, it would heal within the day, due to super healing.

Their peaceful time was cut short, when their dad, Vlad Masters, stormed into the room.

"Children," he greeted with a smile. Dani jumped out of Danny's lap, with a giggle, and squeezed with all her might.

The two rarely saw their father, due to him being a multi billionaire, with ten companies to run. He tries so hard to see them, but when he does, he's shut down by a meeting or more business deals.

"Hey, Dad," Danny greeted, as he got up and hugged him. (**A/N : I feel weird writing this, cause Danny usually doesn't even touch Vlad unless he's punching him xD**)

"Daniel, I suspect your grades are good?" Vlad asked, with a smirk.

Danny groaned and rolled his eyes, "Of course, you've made quite an intimidation if I didn't get all A's." He then paused, figuring out a way to slip in something that's been bugging him, "Dad? I kind of want to start normal school. You know with human kids, bullies, nerds, lockers, backpacks. I love that I'm learning three years above my grade level, but I need to be around more people."

Dani felt hurt. Her brother didn't want to hang out with her anymore. If he had friends, who knows how he'll act towards her. She pouted her lip, as she thought of these questions.

Danny chuckled and picked her up, "Not that I don't love you, Dani. It's just I need to hang out with kids my own age. I'll still hang out with you."

Vlad stood there, thinking of all the things Danny just told him. Danny wanted to go to an actual school. Vlad knew this day would come and it had to be the beginning of freshman year. Vlad didn't know if he was ready to go to school.

"Why don't I think about it? I'll give you an answer before Monday. For now, I have an announcement to make."

Dani jumped to the floor and bounced on her feet, a big smile on her face, "What is it, Daddy?"

"Well, I was thinking about it and I've realized that you two have never learned anything about my past. My friends, school, difficulties or anything. So, I've decided to host a college reunion, right here in our home," he paused with a smile. "What do you think?"

Dani jumped up and down with excitement, "I wanna learn about Daddy's college life and all the embarrassing memories." She turned to her older brother, who was staring at the carpet, with no expression on his face, "Danny? What's wrong?"

He snapped his head up, blinking away the sudden exhausted that clung to his body. Shaking his head, he replied, "Nothing Elle, I'm just tired, is all."

She giggled, "Does big brother need a nap?"

He narrowed his eyes, but couldn't be serious and a grin appeared on his face. "No, I don't need one. It's nothing, just need a little more sleep."

Vlad was observing his children, listening to their conversations and watching their interactions. They were two very unique children. They could pick a fight, then end up rolling on the floor laughing. Even if they weren't biological, he would love and cherish them forever. They were really like twins. Well, duh, one was a clone of the other, but they both don't know that. Danny was too young to remember and Dani was only just a baby.

"Daniel." He pulled the kids from their argument, which was becoming childish, and told him, "I've made my decision."

Danny looked to him confused, "Already? But you didn't get anytime to think about it."

He grinned, "Well, you are a growing boy, with growing needs and one of those is being socially active. You need to be around kids your age. Not that Dani and that ghost brat are bad, but you need kids, who understand you more," he explained. "So, my answer is yes. You will start like everyone else and this will be your freshman year. You'll be ahead of the others, so don't brag about it."

Danny beamed. Finally, he was getting out of the Ghost Zone and his mansion and into the real world. He couldn't wait to meet friends and see what else there is to the world. He would have some difficulties on the way, and he understood that, but he was going to try his best and keep his chin up.

"Wow, Dad! Thanks, but where will I be going?" Danny asked, lifting a single eyebrow.

"Where I went to school. It's in this little town, called Amity Park, Illinois. Its a marvelous place, seeing as I am successful due to my education and I want the best for my children," he answered.

"Illinois? Isn't that kinda far from here?" Dani asked, remembering the map of the United States in her head.

"Yes, one state down, darling. I assume you've been practicing teleportation, it won't be that hard, after the first day."

Danny gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "S-sure, Dad."

Vlad shook his head, with an amusing smile. "What have you been practicing then?"

Danny's cheeks turned a light pink. "Uh, this…"

Danny held out his bare palm and focused on it. Several moments went by and nothing happened. Danny held his other hand out to stop to the two from breaking his concentration. In his hand, a little snowflake started to form, growing twice as small as his hand.

"That's amazing, Daniel," Vlad beamed.

Danny looked up and smiled. Without looking the snowflake had been formed into a necklace. Then, shades of green and blue swiped through the snowflake and just as fast as it came, it went. What did that do? It created a coat on the fragile flake, so it will never melt or break.

"It's for you, Dani. I've been meaning to do it for your birthday, but that's too far away," Danny said, wrapping the necklace around her neck, as she held up her hair.

She smiled big, with cheeks as rosy as a rose. She hugged her older brother, "Thank you, Danny."

"No problem, Dani. You know I'll always be there for you," he whispered in her ear, making his cold breath tickle her ear. She let out a squeal of giggles.

"Very impressive, Daniel. Frostbite's been teaching you well and he will continue helping with your ice powers. As for the reunion, I need time to plan it, so it will be two weeks after school starts. And Danielle, you will continue going to the Ghost Zone for your classes, until your a freshman, no exceptions," Vlad turned to her, with a stern look in his eye, pointing to her.

She groaned, then grumbled, "Yes, Daddy, can I go play now that this is done?"

He nodded and shooed her off, with a smirk. Danielle laughed and flew out of the room, at her top speed. He then turned to Daniel, who was lost in thought, again. He seemed stressed. His features showed nothing, but his eyes said otherwise. He was worried, frightened, excited and nervous. Things that Vlad has never seen in the boy. He was always determined, outgoing, and happy. Not that he wasn't happy, but he also wasn't pleased. He was trapped in a world of strange scenarios and questions. Questions on school, scenarios if he was ever in a fight, questions about how to make friends, scenarios of being bullied on.

"Daniel? Why don't you go to your room? You don't have to come down for dinner, I'll bring it up," Vlad said, patting him on the shoulder and leading him towards the steps.

Before he finished the flight of stairs, Daniel turned to Vlad. "Thanks, Dad."

He tilted his head, "For what?"

"Everything," he whispered and continued to his room.

Vlad watched him leave, then turned back to his thoughts. When will he tell the boy? How will he tell him? He can't just come forward with it. It has to be delicate, like ripping off a band-aid. He wasn't afraid though. What if Daniel rejected him? What if he no longer say him as a father? Was Vlad putting of the inevitable? Or was he being a coward about this?

He was going to tell him, but for now, he can worry about school and his sister. He doesn't need anything else on his plate right now. But eventually, he will find out.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Amity Park<em>**

A girl with long, unnatural orange hair and aqua blue eyes sat in the park, writing in a worn down notebook, that she's had since she lost her brother. Jazz didn't know how it happened or why, but one night she and her parents were talking and when she woke the next morning, everything of his was gone. Disappeared into thin air. Like he never existed.

At one point in her childhood, her mom and dad thought she was going insane, talking about a brother named Danny with raven hair and blue eyes. At first they thought it was an imaginary best friend, but when Jazz never 'spoke' or 'played' with the imaginary best friend, they called in professional help. Jazz denied that she was crazy, that she wasn't lying. She screamed and cried, stomping all the way upstairs and into her room.

_Dear Diary, _

_it's been years and I haven't spoken of _him. _But I just can't stop thinking about him. I know he wasn't just my imagination. I have photos and letters, he drew for me. I have things of his hidden in my room, from when he played with me. I miss him and I want to know where he is. He was only 4, when I last saw him. After a ghost attack, he was never seen again and my parents thought he was playing outside or something, but I knew better. He was taken by that ghost. He was kidnapped by a ghost, but I couldn't admit that to my crazy-ghost-hunting parents. Sometimes I wish I could live in a normal family, with normal parents who go to work at 7 and come home at 5. Who works for a store or the school. Who don't create food that is evil and comes alive. _

_Live isn't as easy as it was 12 years ago. And nothing will go back to the way it was._

_Jazz Fenton _

_August 13_

Jazz looked to the book and tapped her pencil against the rings, holding the pages together. She felt some sort of relief, when she wrote in her book. She didn't have anyone to turn to, only her and herself. She was alone in the world, but she could make it. She was born independent, she could do anything by herself, without anyone's help.

She sighed, sometimes getting someone's help, is better than being alone.

Two weeks until school and she had two years left, before she went to college and she didn't have to handle her homes madness anymore.

She looked up to the fluffy white clouds and clear blue skies. They reminded her of those bright, sparkling blue eyes, that lit up when, happy and dulled, when displeased. She smiled, then immediately frowned. She would never see that again. She had such a large grasp on memories of him, its hard to just let go of that.

Tears poured down her cheeks. "I love you, little brother, wherever you are. I know you're clueless, stupid and above all determined. Don't ever let go of that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : \0_0 More to come in like two weeks. Sorry xD**


	8. AN ! News and Edits

**HEYOOO! **

**Sorry about this but it is not a chapter, but a super quick update. **

**I am restarting some of Little and Lost's chapters. so instead Maddie and Jack will remember Danny along with Jazz, but Danny still doesn't have any memory of them. **

**So I am editing chapters about 3-6, so I suggest you read them when I edit them. Edits will be fixed by the end of this week. I was sick today and stayed home and decided to fix everything.**

**So I would like any Suggestions or Ideas if you have any for this story, because I getz writer's block with this one and only story. Much appreciated.**

**Blu**


End file.
